


Sickness

by Mar_69



Series: Dick and Dami week [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69
Summary: Damian is sick, Dick is there for him
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Dick and Dami week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198655
Kudos: 55
Collections: DickAndDamiWeek2021





	Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Please don't leave

Damian was sick, trashing on the bed, his skin burning, with little tears dripping from his eyes, pressing cold towels on his forehead, chest, and neck, Dick stared at him, brushing the sweaty hair out of his face, kneeling on the floor, not daring to take his eyes out of the kid.

“How did he get so bad?”

Bruce was perched at the door, silent, looking at the kid, but not coming in. “Alfred wasn’t around, and I had important things to do.”

“He is a ten-year-old kid, and he needs you to be there.”

Changing the warm towels for colder ones, Dick poured some syrup on a cup, lifting Damian’s body to make him drink it, taking the kid’s temperature, a little relieved for seeing it going down, making the boy lay again, Dick stood.

“Can you look after him while I brought food?” squeezing Damian’s hands, Dick gave him softer eyes, careful hands pulling the comforter up, “I’ll come back fast, kiddo.”

“Richard,” called Damian, trying to hold him, talking in a shaking voice, “please don’t leave me.”

Rushing to his side, Dick caressed Damian’s head, “I’m here, nothing is going to happen to you.”

Dick felt Bruce’s eyes burning at his scalp, while Damian, lost on his sickness, moved to hug Dick, trembling, hiccuping, holding him, Dick wondered what pushed Damian to let himself get that sick, kissing the temple of the boy, he cooed him, rocking him slightly on his arms.

“I’m going to bring the food”

“It’s the least you can do,” whispered Dick, laying on the bed next to Damian, the kid wrapped like a koala over him.

Bruce looked at them and left.

**Author's Note:**

> I noted most of the fics I did Bruce is a bad parent, and is weird because I really enjoy Good Bat Dad, but here we are, Dick being the real parent here.


End file.
